System
by dizixete17
Summary: Everyone needs a system, but when will it be time to break that system?


**System**

**Chapter 1: Circle**

**By: dizixete**

Every one of us needs a routine. A routine in which each one of us follows faithfully. After that routine come a system, a system in which everyone dare not to break. But what if someone break that system?

Imagine walking using your hands. It creates certain confusion to those people who sees you, because we created a system to use our feet in walking. That is what it is like to break into that system, to be different than the rest, to be mocked and to be questioned upon on.

And that's what happened one fine November evening, when two students both alike but so different in many ways, broke the system.

The blonde one happened to pass the girl's table and as their eyes met, something happened. Something that neither Slytherin nor Gryffindor dared to do. You can see as their eyes met the corner of their mouths lifted: a smile, a smile that both of them exchanged. Not a smirk nor a mocking smile, but simply a genuine smile.

It was a brief smile but there it was: a smile. Heads started turning, whispers aroused, even the two houses that are not part of this so called outrage started looking, and even the Headmaster felt that it is important for him to stand a little from his seat just to have a glimpse of this incident.

As both of them settle in their positions, she turned her head down to avoid the accusing glances that her housemates are giving her, while he eat his meal coolly, as no one dared to question him or to accuse him of something.

After their meal, back in their respective Common Rooms, she is being bombarded by her friends. She was accused of fraternizing with the enemy, losing her head, traitor and such. With no such luck, she went to bed early thinking of the incident.

It was just a smile, she reasoned out. But she couldn't blame her housemates. After their history and their hatred for each other, a smile shared between them are like saying she eats intestines for lunch, a disgusting thought that suddenly enters her mind.

She even punched him in the second year for cripes sake! There's just too much water over the bridge to forge a friendship with him.

The incident in the Great Hall wasn't really the first time it happened. It happens frequently but today is just the only time that people took notice of it.

Their smiles, it began in the start of their term, when both of their worlds are too busy to notice them that by chance, they notice each other. Their eyes met and when this first time happened, both unsure of what to do, they just shrug and return to their own world. But it happen so frequently that she decided to take a hesitant step and send him an irresolute smile, in which to her surprise he returned.

And with their clandestine barter of smiles, she discovered one thing: he has the most striking smile known to humanity, such a shame actually that not so many is given the chance to see it.

Back in his Common Room, he's by the fireplace, reading. No one even dare to question him of his actions. It is no wonder why no one dared, it's just the way it is, and after all, who are they to question him.

He has been reading the same page for the last ten minutes, which is very improbable of him. He never gets sidetracked while reading. It must be her.

He thinks of her non-stop. It's her smile that has him so trapped in her trance. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He was surprised first, when these so-called smiles began but nevertheless he never felt sorry for continuing it. It's their conversation, without words, yet they know each other so much. Not the basic information of 'what's your birthday' and such but really know her.

They really _know_ each other. They've been able to read each other's mood just by looking at each other. They've been able to tell what each of them thinks just by looking at each other's eyes; after all, the eyes are the windows to the soul. Very clichéd but true, each of them enchanted with one another. To describe it to simpler words: it is like magic.

In their world, when each of them is force to leave in a system that both of them once built around their selves, they found o be bored with the routine, going round and round, like a perfect circle.

It is about time that someone breaks that trance, the delusion we lived in. The fantasy we had so we'll not be mocked upon on, so we can be like others who also fool their selves in believing the system.

It is time to break the system: the perfect circle.

**A/N: What do you think? It is pretty short, I know, but it is just the beginning, and I think it will be a short story but anyways, review. I'll wait for 20 reviews before I update. **


End file.
